Encore, encore
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Rien ne va plus à Torchwood et les filles sont insupportables.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas du tout à moi, seulement leurs actions perverses héhéhé.

* * *

Complètement paniquée, Gwen traversa le hub en quatrième vitesse avant que le "coureur de toute espèce" - baptisé ainsi par Tosh de par sa manie de draguer tout ce qui respire - nommé Harkness ne commence à la pourchasser pour cause d'envies très très longues à satisfaire étant donné la quantité de produit respirée. Elle s'enferma dans un bureau à l'étage, s'abaissa derrière le meuble et saisit son téléphone portable avant de composer le plus silencieusement possible le numéro de celui dont les cafés étaient à tomber par terre.

\- Ianto, j'ai un gros problème.

\- Je t'écoute, Gwen. Tu es encore au travail ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Je reviens de toute façon, j'ai oublié mon dossier sur le Docteur. Je pourrai t'aider si tu as un problème.

\- Un dossier sur... heureusement que Jack n'en sait rien. Il y a eu un accident, l'excitateur est brisé et à cause de...

\- Le quoiiiiii ?

\- Le gadget qu'a trouvé Owen sur cet alien un peu pervers tu sais... ce Testigre.

Elle entendit son ami se fendre la poire au bout du fil et coupa court à la rigolade.

\- T'as fini ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces noms débiles ? Vous étiez vraiment en manque d'inspiration, ma parole.

\- Ben en fait c'est dû au côté félin de cet alien avec ses oreilles qui ressemblent à des paires de...

\- Ouai ouai, à part ça ? coupa son ami.

\- Tu n'as qu'à voir avec Owen pour les noms. Enfin bref, je voulais réveiller Jack qui s'était endormi sur son bureau mais je l'ai fait sursauter, résultat j'ai eu peur aussi et j'ai lâché l'excitateur qui s'est cassé sur le bureau. Arrête de rire, là... il s'est tout pris en pleine gueule, Ianto.

\- Tu es vulgaire quand tu t'y mets. Ben si tu veux tout savoir, Owen s'est amusé à en renifler il y a trois jours parce qu'il voulait un stimulant avant d'aller draguer en boîte.

\- Depuis quand il a besoin d'un stimulant, lui ? Et c'est dangereux ou ça rend juste con ?

\- Si c'est dangereux ? Il a ouvert vite fait, a juste fait une mini snifette au-dessus du bocal de fumée et l'instant d'après il m'a roulé une galoche. Je ne te raconte pas la tête de Tosh quand je lui ai dit.

\- Ah ouai, quand même... non parce que notre capitaine Jack a malheureusement tout eu dans la figure. Le temps qu'il n'émerge, il n'a pas pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Il est tombé dans les pommes mais je crois que c'est à cause de la quantité inhalée.

Un blanc suivit ces paroles quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité.

\- Ianto, pitié, dis-moi quelque chose.

\- Il est où pour l'instant ?

La voix du jeune Gallois était redevenue aussi sérieuse que d'habitude. Gwen, craignant de se faire repérer par le bruit, balaya d'abord les alentours. Le hub était désert, Jack était apparemment toujours "dans le gaz".

\- Toujours pareil, je crois.

\- J'espère que tu crois bien, Gwen. Tosh et Owen ont suffisamment testé et étudié ce produit pour qu'il soit classé parmi les objets dangereux. Owen passe son temps à prendre des douches après être passé en mode Jack le temps d'une soirée et...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il a couché avec un transsexuel, un adepte du bondage, trois Poissons Lune en même temps et bien d'autres genres en l'espace d'une nuit, il parlait de son mal de cul avec Toshiko hier et le pauvre a encore mal. Une boîte clandestine appelée "Autant en emporte le Q" sur laquelle il enquêtait. Il s'y est rendu après avoir reniflé cette chiotte et on peut dire qu'il l'a eu dans le... voilà quoi. Le nom vient de Baah Qanal, son propriétaire, alors imagine les dégueulasseries qui ont lieu là-dedans.

\- Oooooh Ianto je t'aime. Je ne manquerai pas de le pourrir avec ça. Par contre, Jack venait de rentrer de son séjour avec le Docteur et on n'a pas eu le temps de le mettre au courant de la mission "Testigre".

\- Gwen !

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais te dire une chose importante : enferme-toi ou cache-toi, j'arrive.

\- C'est grave à ce point ? Tu me fais peur, là.

\- Moi aussi. D'après Tosh, cette fumée agit directement sur le cerveau et les organes génitaux en les connectant. En plus, selon la quantité inhalée, la personne devient de plus en plus dangereuse et ne contrôle plus du tout son envie. Déjà que Jack est du genre enjôleur et à se taper n'importe qui - ou n'importe quoi -, alors je te le dis direct, si tu ne veux pas te faire sauter dessus par ton capitaine dans les prochaines secondes, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

\- Ben oui, j'le tue.

\- NON ! hurla Ianto.

\- Ne fait pas ta chochotte, Jones. Ton capitaine chéri est immortel.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'abattre... encore. Et arrêtez avec ça, je ne sors même pas avec.

\- Pas encore mais ça va venir ! rit Gwen.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça qui va "venir" si tu continues de perdre ton temps alors planque-toi.

Au tour de son ami de se fendre la poire et toute tremblante, Gwen ne sut pas qui elle devait plaindre le plus. Même si elle avait fantasmé sur Jack autrefois, elle n'aurait jamais envisagé un tel scénario dans sa vie. Il fallait avouer que la séance de tir était assez bouillante, et le costume que portait Jack l'avait rendu encore plus sexy, plus torride, plus viril, plus... proche aussi avec le rentre-dedans.

\- Pauvre Jack, je ne voudrai pas être à sa place quand il... oh merde il arrive.

\- Planque-toi, magne. Je suis au volant là, ok ? Gwen ? Je suis quasiment arrivé.

Gwen avait repéré son supérieur, suant et marchant de travers dans le hub, il semblait aveuglé et gardait les mains devant lui en brassant l'air. Il jetait des regards entre furieux et paniqués autour de lui, difficile à dire pour son amie. Elle eut envie d'aller le voir mais son bien-être prima sur la santé de l'immortel et elle chercha à nouveau à joindre Jones par téléphone à deux reprises, elle avait besoin de parler pour être rassurée. Tout à coup, la porte s'enfonça et pour son plus grand malheur, Jack posa les yeux sur elle. Ils étaient devenus d'un très beau vert et jaune qui empêcha son employée de s'en arracher. Au moins, elle ne tourna pas le dos au fauve qui se jeta sur elle à cet instant et qui avait une férocité d'animal. Après un coup de genou bien envoyé entre les jambes, elle lui abattit une lampe torche qui traînait sur la tête et courut hors du bureau. La pauvre hurla comme une folle en courant dans tous les sens à travers le hub, tellement qu'elle finit à un moment par oublier pourquoi elle courait et s'arrêta avant de sentir le poids du patron la projeter au sol.

\- Lâche-moi ou je te déglingue, capitaine. C'est très flatteur mais je suis mariée et je ne vais pas te laisser me... J'AI DIT LÂCHE-MOI.

\- GWEN, J'ARRIVE.

Hurlant comme une dingue alors que cela ne servait à rien, Gwen vit Ianto arriver et faire un plongeon sur Jack façon film d'action dépassé et elle eut comme l'impression d'avoir un très court instant éclaté de rire en imaginant la scène au ralenti avec une explosion en arrière plan dans "Agence tous risques".

\- Lâchez-la, Jack.

Agité comme personne, Jack frappa sans le vouloir son ami à plusieurs reprises et Gwen lui rendit la pareille pour le ramener à la raison.

\- NON MAIS OH !

\- Tuez-moi, je vous en prie.

\- Pas de problème !

Déterminée à le calmer par tous les moyens existants, Gwen sortit son arme mais le Gallois s'interposa.

\- Pas question.

Jack, sur le point de pleurer comme une madeleine pour une partie de zizi-panpan trop démesurée pour lui - c'est possible ? - et la race humaine, préféra ne pas imaginer l'allure qu'il aurait eu si ses vêtements ne lui apportaient pas autant de classe au point que les gens ne fassent attention qu'à ça.

Un dernier recours, Ianto pesta :

\- Et puis merde, c'est encore bibi qui va aller au charbon.

Puis il se jeta sur Jack et l'embrassa sous les yeux de Gwen qui prit la fuite après avoir fait les gros yeux. Il n'entendit plus que sa voix au loin.

\- Merci Ianto, je te dois une fière chandelle.

Abandonné avec un Jack en rut, la fastidieuse soirée de Jones était devenue la première fois tant attendue avec son capitaine. Attendue mais pas rêvée ainsi car toute la nuit qui suivit, son pauvre anus fut malmené, adouci et encore plus malmené. Sa bouche y passa également et s'il avait eu une espérance de vie aussi longue ainsi qu'une santé d'immortel, il n'aurait pas empêché Jack de vouloir, à son avis, reproduire toutes les figures du kamasutra. Il lui proposa même d'adopter des poses qui lui semblèrent physiquement impossibles. Mal à la tête, mal au dos, mal au cul, mal à son membre aussi car Jack lui avait au moins laissé le temps de se faire plaisir. Docteur, qu'il avait souffert. Le pire dans l'histoire était que Jack ne lui avait pas laissé un moment de répit... sur le sol du hub. Eh ben oui, monsieur était si excité que son organe génital n'attendait pas, c'était lui qui commandait en somme. Non seulement Ianto ne sentait plus son squelette mais en plus il n'avait même pas eu droit au confort d'un lit douillet pour se faire sexuellement atomiser.

Gwen le retrouva le lendemain et remercia le ciel d'être arrivée la première, ce qui était très rare étant donné que Tosh et Owen faisaient toujours la course pour arriver en premier. Elle trouva les deux hommes à poil sur le sol et son visage devint dangereusement rouge car Jack l'impudique dormait sur le dos comme s'il se croyait couvert. Par respect et gratitude pour Ianto, elle se retint de les photographier tous les deux dans cette situation et les réveilla aussi vite que possible. Jack hurla en se relevant trop vite et son amie tourna la tête en rigolant. Harkness réalisa sa nudité et chercha ses vêtements qu'il pouvait désormais qualifier de lambeaux car il se les était arrachés sans compassion, de la même façon qu'il avait traité son amant. Ce dernier se réveilla et resta sans faire un mouvement, tellement que Gwen dut l'aider extrêmement lentement à se relever tant il avait le corps endolori.

\- Ça va aller mon pauvre.

\- J'ai morflé, Gwen. J'ai pris cher.

Celle-ci lui tapota l'épaule, compatissante.

\- J'imagine, merci encore.

\- J'ai encaissé tout ce qui était humainement imaginable.

\- Oui oui mais tu sais, je ne veux rien...

\- J'ai baisé pour toute une vie...

\- Ianto, stop !

\- J'ai mal à la bouche et je n'ai plus de cul ! chouina son ami.

Elle se retint d'éclater de rire et l'emmena aux douches.

\- Oh les gorges prof...

\- IANTO ! Pitié, épargne-moi ce genre de détails.

\- On a tout fait en une nuit, Gwen.

Au moment où il se souvint de tout, Jack fronça les sourcils et pesta de honte avant d'enfiler son manteau pour se couvrir et fila également aux douches mais très loin d'eux. Lui aussi ressentait de la douleur mais à un seul endroit. Une voix retentit doucement derrière lui et il vit Ianto qui le regardait, accroché au mur.

\- J'aurai préféré ne me souvenir de rien mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver aux confins les plus dégradants avec toi.

\- Il est vrai qu'avec toi, j'aurai exploré le fin fond de la sexualité humaine, Jack. Mon corps t'en veut mais pas moi, ce n'était pas de ta faute et tu le sais. Une faveur, ne laisse plus jamais traîner de produit chimique alien dans le hub.

\- Accordé.

De retour dans l'endroit où tout se passait, Gwen vit Owen et Toshiko en train de la regarder avec des gros yeux et leurs bouches fermées de force. Elle chercha à traduire ce qu'elle qualifia de grimace du matin et la Japonaise finit par rire aux éclats. Pas Owen, bien qu'il pointa du doigt l'écran en face d'eux et demanda à Gwen de venir de leur côté. Scandalisée, elle vit qu'ils regardaient le film porno qui s'était déroulé ici pendant la nuit.

\- Ça fait six minutes qu'on accélère à la vitesse maximale et ça ne s'arrête pas, il y en a encore pour longtemps ? demanda Owen.

Gwen, au lieu d'éteindre comme une personne intelligente l'aurait fait, appuya seulement sur pause. Pause sur la pose la plus "dosante" et qui donna envie de vomir à Owen. Tosh pencha la tête, prise entre intérêt et choc. Gwen éteignit cette fois l'écran.

\- Bande de voyeurs.

\- Mais ils sont cinglés, tous les deux. Même moi, je n'oserai jamais faire un coup pareil.

\- Il a raison, s'envoyer en l'air ici est purement suicidaire.

\- C'est de ma faute, j'ai voulu réveiller Jack et j'ai lâché involontairement l'excitateur devant sa tête. Heureusement que Ianto est arrivé à ce moment-là sinon je prenais tout ce qu'il a mangé cette nuit.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai eu ma part aussi.

Gwen rit.

\- Oui, j'ai appris ça.

\- Sans commentaire.

\- Comment c'était avec les Poissons Lune ? Et puis il y a eu quoi d'autre ?

\- J'ai envie d'oublier, ok ? J'ai mal partout, les Poissons Lune me cassaient la figure pendant qu'on baisait et le pire, c'est que j'en redemandais.

\- Ah c'est ça ton coquard ?

Harper lui lança un regard noir qui mit fin aux questions. Après un silence aussi lourd que la culpabilité de Jack, Tosh changea presque de sujet :

\- Bon ! et ils sont où nos deux zigotos ?

\- Aux douches, tu imagines bien à quel point ils en ont besoin. Je les ai laissés seuls, je crois que Jack avait besoin de se vider.

Cette fois, Tosh manqua de vomir et Gwen se réexpliqua correctement.

\- Je voulais dire s'excuser.

Owen gigota dans tous les sens.

\- Moi aussi j'en veux une maintenant, je me sens poisseux.

Il fit rire les filles avec ce mot et grogna avant de filer pour prendre sa seconde douche de la matinée. Tosh passa un bras derrière l'épaule de Gwen et soupira avant de critiquer ouvertement la gente masculine.

\- Les hommes de Torchwood ne sont que des baiseurs sans foi ni loi.

\- Tu l'as dit.

En dépit des événement, la Japonaise tourna un œil vicieux vers elle et chuchota avec un sourire excité :

\- On se mate la vidéo toutes les deux ?

Outrée à l'extrême, Gwen se dégagea vite fait et sut qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais une telle proposition.

\- Tosh mais t'es dingue... ce sont nos amis. Si je faisais une telle chose, je n'arriverais plus jamais à les regarder en face.

\- Roooh, petite nature.

Deux heures plus tard, Jack était parti prendre l'air de peur de croiser Ianto et de se souvenir de leur douloureuse nuit. Une chance que le travail ne les appelait pas, ces derniers temps. Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé de rester à glander au bureau et à ne plus parler de la veille. Les filles étaient assises à la table de réunion et les garçons non, évidemment les pauvres avaient mal partout. Pour changer, ils se racontèrent leurs meilleures anecdotes et terminèrent sur un débat qui ne fit qu'attiser les esprits. Owen défendait un homme qui disait avoir vu une soucoupe - alors qu'ils ne bossaient pas encore à Torchwood - mais qui l'avait décrite comme un vieux parano qui dirait avoir vu un OVNI. Quant à Gwen, elle niait farouchement cet avis et s'accrochait à sa négation comme un chien à son os. Il faut dire que les deux détestaient avoir tort.

\- Je continue à croire qu'il avait vraiment vu quelque chose.

\- Tu veux rire ? Ce mec était pété comme un Petit Lu, il s'en est fallu de peu qu'il...

\- Répète-moi ça ! pété comme quoi ?

\- Il était bourré.

\- Oui mais tu as dit quoi ?

\- Bah pété comme un Petit Lu... tu sais ce biscuit français, d'où l'expression. Ou beurré.

Elle s'arrêta en voyant son ami pouffer de rire mais n'insista pas.

\- Ma pauvre, c'est d'un ridicule ton expression !

\- Mon pauvre Owen mais t'as pas eu d'enfance... ces biscuits sont succulents.

La moquerie d'Owen redoubla en décibels devant sa sincérité et malheureusement pour elle cette fois, Tosh et Ianto participèrent à la moquerie. Elle eut un regard vengeur et lui cracha :

\- Tu préfères pété comme ton petit cul ?

Voilà comment faire taire son imbécile d'ex copain de coucherie.

\- Te fous pas de moi, j'ai plus pris que donné. Pourquoi je suis debout, d'après toi ? Laisse mon cul en dehors de ça, il en a assez bavé.

Gwen rit à son tour en détaillant à quel point beaucoup de saloperies avaient en effet du en ressortir et Tosh en recracha sa bouchée.

\- Mon pain vient de changer de couleur.

Ianto compatit pour son collègue en le défendant sur le sujet.

\- J'ai l'impression de m'être envoyé en l'air pour toute une vie tellement j'ai mal partout. Jack m'a complètement défoncé dans tous les sens... du terme.

\- Pas la peine d'essayer de rattraper ta gaffe.

Il fixa la table avec de gros yeux alors que les femmes éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Oh les mecs ! on va vous laisser tous les deux, vous devez avoir des choses douloureuses à partager.

\- Unis jusque dans la douleur ! cingla Tosh.

Elles partirent avec un grand sourire en se tenant les bras au moment où Jack entra et les croisa. Visiblement, il aurait préféré ne trouver personne sur son chemin étant donné son air secret et replié.

\- Ça va, chef ? C'est bon, il ne s'est rien passé avec moi alors pas la peine de faire la tête. Par contre, Ianto a très mal à son popotin. Faire la bête à deux dos toute la nuit n'a pas aidé, il faut dire.

\- Espèce de brute ! sourit Tosh.

Chacune lui posa une main sur une épaule en guise de soutien mais vu leurs airs...

\- Moi j'ai mal ailleurs et mon immortalité ne m'enlèvera pas cette douleur.

Rebelote ! Jack les dépassa en menaçant de les virer si elles continuaient de se moquer et encaissa le coup de grâce en tombant cette fois sur Owen et Ianto. Malgré son histoire à lui, Owen se tourna vers le mur pour masquer son ricanement. Jack s'approcha de son amant avant de lui murmurer quelque chose, des excuses peut-être ?

\- On en reparlera à... organes génitaux et culs reposés, si tu veux bien.

\- Je le crois aussi.

Mais ils entendirent une voix hurler de loin :

\- ALLEZ LES GARÇONS, IL FAUT CONCLURE MAINTENANT.

\- TIREZ-VOUS. Qui a fait engager de pareilles imbéciles ? s'énerva Jack.

Ses deux amis haussèrent les sourcils avant de se regarder.

\- TOI ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- J'y ai tout gagné.

\- T'as gagné le cocotier, voilà qu'elles reviennent en plus.

Owen s'énerva devant cette question aussi gavante que l'envie de les embêter cachée dans cette question.

\- Alors, on vous a manqué ?

\- Vous n'êtes même pas parties, on n'a pas eu un répit.

Décidément, il y avait pire que l'ennui à Torchwood. Il y avait Tosh et Gwen.

 **FIN**


End file.
